


pretty face and electric soul

by missabigailhobbs



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Explicit Sex, Slightly Underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missabigailhobbs/pseuds/missabigailhobbs
Summary: A world where Baby’s debt is more emotional than financial - his obligation to Doc is that Joe is much better cared for, his bills are paid, and of course, there’s the nice presents he gets. In exchange, he’s Doc’s Mozart with a Go-Kart. And a little something extra on the side.





	pretty face and electric soul

**Author's Note:**

> Alright y'all asked for sugar daddy!Doc, and I have provided. Much special thanks to my betas and friends in garbage, echomoon and comicdilfs for providing inspiration and encouragement.

It started with a pair of sunglasses. Baby had a lot of sunglasses, of course, and by the time they’d gotten back to the safehouse he’d already put on one of his two spares, but he took a moment to mourn his favorite pair, shattered when the car had flipped in their escape. Everybody was more or less fine, but Baby had a tiny nick in his eyebrow and his sunglasses, which had served him for years, were destroyed. He sighed and sat down at the table for Doc to debrief them, flipping through his music to find something suitably dour. 

“Baby, stay behind,” Doc said at the end of the meeting, arresting Baby in his steps. Baby turned, frowning. Doc had never asked him to stay before, and he wondered if it was because he’d flipped the car. 

“You did fine on the job, Baby,” Doc reassured him. “But you got cut.” He grabbed Baby’s wrist and pulled him closer, putting a butterfly bandage on his eyebrow, holding the little nick together. “And I have a present for you.”

Baby’s eyebrows furrowed, and he felt the bandage tugging at his skin. Doc presented him with a small, nondescript black box. Baby opened it up, and found a pair of Ray Bans, real ones, the same wayfarer style he liked, but far nicer than any gas station pair he’d ever owned. He hesitated; gifts from Doc never came without strings. 

When he looked up, the older man was just smiling at him. Doc ruffled his hair, like one might do a favored pet. “They’re a gift, Baby. I need my driver to be able to see the road. Take care of yourself, won’t you?” He held out his hand. “Give me your phone.” 

Baby fumbled in his pocket, handing him what remained of the burner phone. It had gotten damaged in the crash, and it was cracked and bent. “Well, saves me the trouble of destroying it,” Doc said with a shrug as he handed Baby a new phone. “I’ll be calling soon.” 

Baby couldn’t get out of there fast enough. The air had started to feel… close, too warm, like August nights in the apartment when the air conditioning went out and the humidity was up. His skin prickled, but he opened the box and put the sunglasses on. They fit him perfectly, and he felt more confident already. No use looking for problems where there weren’t any, right? Mouths and gift horses and all that. 

Two weeks later, a moving truck parked outside of Baby’s apartment building. Doc slid up in a black towncar across the street, strolling into Baby and Joe’s apartment, perfectly at ease like he was everywhere else. 

“I’ve decided you need a nicer place,” he proclaimed, and Baby was too stunned to say anything. “I’ve put a down payment and six months rent on a lovely place in Buckhead, there’s a grocery store across the street and no fewer than three frozen yogurt stores within a five-block radius.” Baby started to protest, to say that this was far too much, when Doc just held up a hand. 

“Don’t you want the best for Joe?” he asked, moving close to Baby, invading his personal space and forcing the younger man to take a step back. “The best for yourself too, Baby, you’re too young and you have too much potential to be living like this.” Doc cupped Baby’s face, running his thumb along his young driver’s cheekbone. He hadn’t yet lost the baby softness from his cheeks, the sweet curve of a teenager’s jaw that hadn’t hardened into that of an adult yet. It sent shivers down Doc’s spine. 

Baby just stared in shock as moving men packed up his and Joe’s apartment in a matter of hours. He helped Joe get into Doc’s car, and he rode in the back while Doc personally escorted them to the new apartment. It was such a nice place, and all Baby could think was that he was really in way over his head now. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four months later, it was a new car. “For your birthday,” Doc said, handing Baby the keys to a brand new Porsche. 

“My birthday isn’t until next month,” Baby said honestly, but he reached for the keys. He wasn’t an idiot, and he’d always wanted a nicer car than the old beater he’d been driving because it was all he could afford the insurance on. 

“I know.” At the last second, Doc snatched the keys out of Baby’s grasp. “Baby, listen to me. I’ve been taking good care of you, haven’t I? You and Joe, with your nice new apartment, your sunglasses, a new car...oh, and I almost forgot.” He produced a box from a drawer in his filing cabinet, sliding it down the table to Baby. 

Baby opened it up - it was a brand new iPod. “It’s got a few playlists on it already, but there’s something like 120 gigs of space left on there for you. Should be plenty,” Doc said dispassionately, pretending not to notice his Baby getting excited, and maybe even a little tearful behind his sunglasses. “Do you want the iPod or the car?” he asked, face completely blank. Baby looked up, suddenly horrified at choosing. 

A small smile curved Doc’s lips. “Don’t worry, Baby. I wouldn’t make you choose. You can have both if you do a little something extra for me. Come here.” He opened his arms and Baby hesitated a moment before stepping close, letting Doc wrap his arms around him. “I’ve been sweet to you, haven’t I?” Doc asked him, running his fingers through Baby’s hair. Initially Baby stiffened, white cords of his earbuds straining, but then he relaxed into it, nodding. Doc had been an important father figure in his life from the time he was old enough to need it, and… a little affection felt nice. “Well you’re a lot older now, Baby, and I think it’s time you start being sweet to me too.” 

Baby pulled back, frowning. What did Doc mean? He drove for him, he’d always done his job well. Doc chuckled, seeing the confusion on Baby’s face. He put his thumb between the younger man’s brows, smoothing away the wrinkles. “I’m not saying your work’s bad, Baby, you’ve always done an excellent job for me. More than enough to pay for that nice apartment and the nurse that comes and checks on Joe, which is great, isn’t it? He’s doing so much better now. But I don’t give everybody who works with me cars and presents, do I?” He waited for a response until Baby shook his head, his heart thudding in time with the fast music still firmly in his ears. 

“No. Just you. Because you’re my Baby, and you’re special, right?” he hummed, reaching down to hold Baby’s ass, giving him a little squeeze, which made Baby squeak and go up on tiptoe. Doc chuckled, squeezing him around the waist. “So I’m gonna need something from you, Baby. Something extra special.” 

Baby hesitated. “What?” he asked, after a beat of silence. His iPod agreed - the last song had faded out and the next one had yet to start. 

“I want you to sleep with me, Baby. In the biblical sense,” Doc said with an indulgent smile. “Today, I want you to suck my cock. I’ve been feeling very stressed lately and I think you could help. You want to help me, don’t you?” 

Baby blinked, but then he nodded. Doc did so much to help him, and it was a small thing… sure, he hadn’t done that with anybody else before, but he could learn. He’d seen porn, he could figure it out. And Doc being the exacting sort of man that he was, he’d probably want to teach him the perfect way to please him anyway. He paused, seeing the expectant look on Doc’s face. “Right now?” 

Doc laughed, but it wasn’t malicious. More...pitying. Poor, naive Baby. “Yes, Baby. Right now.” 

Baby swallowed and nodded again. He started to sink down to his knees, but then he paused. “Can I keep my headphones in?”

The corner of Doc’s lips quirked in a smirk. “Sure, Baby.”

Baby’s knees hit the floor as the bass line of his song started, and his head bobbed in time with the beat. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The presents didn’t stop with the iPod and the Porsche. Over the years, Doc had started to take care of his Baby more and more lavishly. As Joe grew older, he paid for a full-time nurse to help the man in his declining years, and bought him all the vintage records he could listen to. Baby got his share of presents too, of course - when Doc noticed that his sneakers were starting to fall apart, there was a box on his front doorstep of $200 sneakers in a similar style, but of much higher quality. Piece by piece, Doc replaced nearly his entire wardrobe with pieces meant to last, to accent his growing body, and as he outgrew certain items, they were replaced with never a word spoken between them. Accessories like backpacks and sunglasses, records for him and Joe, new headphones; Doc always knew exactly what he needed, or what he might just want, and of course his taste was forever impeccable. Once or twice a month, sometimes more, Baby’s phone would buzz, and he’d pick it up. 

“My office, 8 pm. Got some filing work for you.” That was the code for what they did on the side - “filing work”. Baby didn’t really like the terminology, but he knew better than to complain. It had started with just blowjobs, but as Baby got a little older Doc started fucking him. The first time had been in one of the little camp beds scattered around the safehouse for when various people needed to stay over, but usually now it was a quick fuck over Doc’s desk while Doc purred filthy words in Baby’s ear. Sometimes Doc would spring for a hotel room, always four stars or better, but most of the time he just wanted to make good use of his investment. Baby wasn’t just an excellent driver, after all. 

It wasn’t just presents; Doc took spoiling his Baby to the next level. About once a month or so, more around holidays or Baby’s birthday, Doc would get them reservations at one of Atlanta’s expensive, exclusive restaurants. One of Baby’s favorites was still the spinning restaurant on top of the Westin downtown - one revolution per hour, giving diners a full view of the Atlanta skyline he loved so much. For Baby’s 18th, Doc had given him a blowjob, a dinner at a spectacular restaurant, and a black credit card with a limit Baby was too afraid to actually try to max out. Trips to the aquarium, the zoo, the art museum - without a word spoken between them, tickets would show up in his mailbox. Sometimes he would go with Joe, sometimes with Doc, but never anyone else. That was the unspoken pact that underwrote their entire agreement. No one else was ever to be involved with this. Baby wasn’t exactly sure what would happen if he were to take a friend or even a random stranger on these funded trips, but he knew it wouldn’t be good for any of them. 

There were also the more… esoteric presents. Things Baby wouldn’t have necessarily chosen for himself, for example. Things like… a full set of lingerie, all in sweet baby pink, with a lacy bralette, panties, a garter belt, stockings, and tall black high heels. He’d gotten a text about ten minutes after he’d opened the box and was just staring in shock at the present. It read “Be at Ritz Carlton downtown at 9. Rm 2304. I’ll join you at 10. Be dressed.” It didn’t take a genius to figure out what Doc wanted him dressed in. 

That lingerie set didn’t survive the night, but Doc plucked up the heels after they were done. “We’ll be using these again,” he promised Baby. It hadn’t happened yet, but Doc had never failed to fulfill a promise yet. 

Months turned into years, and Baby was 23. He heard a girl singing “B-A-B-Y, baby…” in a diner, his favorite diner, and he felt a yearning inside him, a tug towards a different path. Maybe in a different life, something could have come of that. But that wasn’t this universe. Not this life. In this life, he was already somebody else’s Baby, and he’d be an idiot to ever give it up. It wasn’t love, but it was safety, and praise, and someone he could rely on whenever he needed anything, and someone who even anticipated things he never knew he wanted until he was holding them, looking at how happy Joe was, coming home to his beautiful, safe apartment every night instead of dodging drug dealers and people with ill intentions on his walk home. When the pretty waitress approached his table and asked him what he wanted, he ordered a coffee with cream and sugar and two scrambled eggs. Eyes forward, Baby. 

He took a sip of his coffee. His phone buzzed and he picked it up. “Hello?”

“Hello. Got some filing work for you tonight at seven. Are you free?”

“Of course.” 

He finished his breakfast and paid with the black credit card. After all, he had somewhere to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Baby is 15 in the opening two scenes, so he's just a bit underage. Sorry y'all, I can't help control the trash. I'm on tumblr at missabigailhobbs. Comments and kudos mean there will be more of this filth, so if you like it, let me know! Also, feel free to send me a message with other things you'd like to see! This fic was inspired by comicdilfs messaging me about sugar daddy Doc so... who knows what might be next! Anyway ilu, enjoy!


End file.
